Bedtime Stories: The King and the Princess
by Sokorra Lewis
Summary: While stuck inside the mountian while Gou'ald operatives are rounded up, Vala tells the story of a lonely king who falls in love with a warrior Princess. DanVal and SamJack. Set in the Future [Complete]


_A/n: I revised it after posting it on LJ. 3 notes._

_1. The name M'Zel is taken from Teal'c's friend who died in season 8 "Full Alert" from Symbiote poisoning.  
2. I have Vala change some of the facts of the story to better suit a children's story. There are some things you just don't tell children at the age they are here. One of these is how exactly Charlie died.  
3. This takes place in the same universe as "Memories of the Past". I may write more of these if the response to this one is good. Who should be next to be the story and to tell the story?_

When it came time to put the collective children of SG-1 to bed it was decided it was Vala's night to do the honors while the rest continued to work on their various projects. Although she had to wonder how anyone expected things to get done when the children were on base. It had been Landry's idea to keep the children there after it appeared that a couple Gou'ald spies were hiding amongst the populace and were in search of their children.

Sam and Jack's only child, Grace Allison, was the child of two former hosts to the Tok'ra. Whither or not she held the knowledge of the Gou'ald or not was not known but apparently they didn't want to take their chances. Cameron's son with Carolyn was the youngest of the lot, only a few months old. Dylan Hank Mitchell hadn't been off base since he was born. Vala was pretty sure that no one besides the SGC knew about him. Even Teal'c had a child named M'Zel and Ry'ac's daughter Ni'tala was also grouped into the "SG-1 jr." group. They were hunted down as the children of Shova. Vala herself had a son, a 2 year old little boy named Nicholas Alexander who looked like her but had his father's eyes and there was Adria whom the Asgard had managed to regress to her normal age of 5 and apparently with no memory of the Ori knowledge or many of her actions against the galaxy. However the possibility that Adria may still have the knowledge of the Ori locked in her mind made her a valuable target as well.

"Aunt Vala, Tell us a story," Grace said with a smile as she walked into the room where all the children were kept at night. Adria and Grace had bunk beds near the door and Ni'tala laid in a crib near the back wall, still too young to have a bed without sides.

The room had formally been a lab and a short wall divided the room so the boys had their own room yet still could be reached. Dylan still resided in a crib but M'Zel and Nicholas had their own bunk bed up against the dividing wall. From where she sat rocking the youngest to bed she could see all of them.

"I suppose I could do that. What story would you like to hear?"

"How about the King and the Princess?"

"Oh, but I have told that story many times as well as the stories of King's friends."

"Yes, and they are the best ones," Adria said pleading. Vala smiled. She wondered if the older ones realized who the story was really about.

"Alright, but get into bed first." The children were soon settled in their beds and while Nicholas was asleep almost immediately the other four waited in anticipation for one of their favorite stories and Dyan waited sleepily to be rocked to sleep in her arms.

"Once upon a time in a galaxy far far away, there lived a lonely king named Jack. Jack was a sad king as his son had recently been killed protecting a fair maiden. However, another King by the name of West came along and asked Jack to come and help him solve this puzzle. Jack agreed, knowing it was a dangerous puzzle. There he met a dashing Prince, who by all accounts was as far from a friend as Jack would ever have but the two worked side by side to solve the puzzle and later defeat the evil Dragon who came out of the box. However the Prince had decided to remain behind the realm of the Dragon to teach the people who lived there while Jack returned to the Older King." The baby was asleep so Vala slowly put him in the crib. Grace, Adria and Ly'ric were watching her sleepily awaiting the rest of the story.

"However, another dragon came and Jack was called again to defeat the dragon and save the fair prince. This time he needed help. The Old King had given his throne over to another and this King knew just the person to help King Jack. In the woods of Pentagon there lived a warrior princess named Sam. King Hammond called her to help rescue the Prince and she came, eager to help. At first she and Jack did not get along, for it was Jack's belief that it was his job to protect her and Sam believed she could protect herself although that was only one of the reasons. The managed to save the Prince and gain a valuable friend in a knight named Murry." Grace giggled.

"The King, the Prince, the Knight and the Princess decided to remain at the puzzle gate's doors and protect their realm from the evil dragons. They fought many battles and won most of the time. However over the years Jack no longer felt lonely because he had his friends. They gave an oath always to protect the people from the evil on the other side of the puzzle.

Now while they were enjoying a long break in dragon attacks, a young nobleman by the name of Peter came to seek the hand of the Princess. For awhile the Princess enjoyed his company and almost married the noblemen. However her father, the Great King Jacob, knew that the noblemen was not worth his daughter and tried to tell her that. It was only after the Great King fell in battle with a dragon that she realized his meaning. You see, over the years the Princess had fallen in love with King Jack. And Jack had fallen in love with her. However they both had a code of honor that said that they could not be together and continue to hold true to their oath.

However the Good King Hammond had an idea. You see, he was aging and needed a man who could take over the running of puzzle-guard so he could enjoy some time relaxing with his family. If Jack would receive the higher crown he would be able to make Sam his Queen. So Jack became the Good King and made Sam his Queen and they ruled side by side for many years, raising a beautiful princess. However, they did not give up their oath to protect their realm and along with the Prince, the Knight and a few others they continued to protect the populace of the galaxy from dragons and evil wizards."

The girls were asleep, and M'Zel looked like he would go any moment. She quietly whispered "They lived happily ever after" and tucked the children in and almost made it to the door without noticing her husband standing at the doorway, with a smile on his face.

"They do love those stories." She nodded as he took her hand and with one last look at the young children, they closed the door and nodded to the nurse who would stand watch over them. "Although I do have to file a complaint with the Author. Fair Prince?"

"Well, you were a blonde at the time, darling, and a very sexy one at that." Daniel laughed and hugged her close.

"According to our intelligence we have almost all of the Gou'alds in custody," he began, filling her in on the short briefing she had missed. "If all goes well tomorrow, we may actually be able to live in our house again."

"That would be good," Vala said as they stopped at their own doorway. "Nick and Adria need to play outdoors again." She fell down on the bed while Daniel closed the door and closed her eyes. They had been cooped up in the base for three months now. She felt the bed dip when he got into bed and smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. She could hear the rest of SG-1 walking down the hall to kiss their own children goodnight before resting in the hopes that tomorrow night they would be taking them home.

"Do you think we will be able to separate the girls? I think they are still looking at this as a giant sleepover with lots of "Going to work with Mom and Dad".

"Hmm. I think they understand more then we think, Daniel. They are getting to the point where we can't easily hide things anymore."

"Did you tell Adria about being an older sister again?" Vala smiled.

"No. I'm still getting used to the idea. Kinda thought Nick would be my last. Did you tell anyone?"

"No. I think only Carolyn knows. Although something's going on because she keeps smiling at Sam."

"Maybe Sam's pregnant too."

"That would be odd. Two times in a row? Carolyn couldn't get over the fact that you and Sam gave birth on the same day. It happening again would be scary."

"Well..."

"Don't. Even. Say it."

"Of course not darling," she said with a smile and leaned over and kissed him. "Goodnight, my prince."

"Goodnight, Pirate." came the response trimmed in a laughter.

_A/N 2: Just to let everyone know, Sam's not pregnant. Vala's just teasing Daniel. It's a bit of a spoilor for "Memories of the Past" since I haven't written that particular chapter yet. Consider this AU from that story for now._


End file.
